


in bloom.

by princevector



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Polaris is my shipping bicycle, Visual Novel, Winter Sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polaris has grown a slight appreciation for flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in bloom.

Polaris sighs. 

This isn’t exactly what he’d call an ‘ideal’ morning, especially when he isn’t feeling his best. His condition has improved considerably over the past couple of weeks, but the warm season is fast approaching, and even the slightest spike in humanity irritates him. Beads of sweat roll down his cheeks, and practically down the rest of his body, considering the attire he’s created for himself today.

 _‘Why did I even consider long pants? I should have stuck with the shorts,’_ The thought passes though, as Polaris continues to make his way through the castle gardens. Always tended so beautifully, Polaris has truly grown to admire such dedication and love that has been placed into each and every life form that lives here. Several variations of buds have begun the process of blooming, while others are already in full bloom. His favorite, known as the Frost Flower, only needed a quick dose of his own ice powers to get them blooming again. Another life cycle begins.

_There’s that fluttery sensation again._

Polaris’ gaze flickers downwards momentarily, before he closes his eyes, some of the gentle snowdust that gathered on his eyelashes fluttering away and disintegrating into the air.  The snow that lives on him never melts, unless it is removed from his body. That’s just how the Ice Dragon functions; they are the dragon that lives and dies with the snow. 

Polaris loves the snow, loves how it floats down so freely, or how it gets pushed away by gusts of wind (he wonders if Feng does that on purpose sometimes). Oh, how he wished it would snow again! That way he wouldn’t be complaining nearly 24/7 about how damn hot it was when spring approached. Then again, he remembers the Maelum Kingdom barely gets snow during the winter, either. He was the one who brought the unusual amounts of snow for several years, and that was because they were at war—

A wave of dizziness washes over his body, so bad that it causes Polaris to drop to one knee. One hand against the ground, balancing his body upright, the other instinctively moving towards his midsection. He knew he wasn’t going to fall completely, but just in case…

“Polaris? Are you alright?” 

The voice belongs to Val, confirmed by Polaris looking up and locking eyes with concerned emerald green orbs. He’s already leaning down before the smaller demon can protest, lifting a hand to stroke at Polaris’ cheek. Of course Val’s touch was relaxing; it had to be those damn pheromones that those flowers gave off.

Polaris sighs for what feels like the fifth time that hour. “Yeah— Yeah I’m fine. Just got a bit dizzy, that’s all. Don’t worry about me.”

Val frowns. “How can I _not_ worry about you? Not when you’re—“

He clapped a hand over the other’s mouth, hissing out a harsh _“Shhhh!”_ and bringing his voice to just below a whisper.

“Be quiet! What if the others are listening? I’d rather not have them find out from _you_!”

Val’s eyes widen momentarily, but then soften at the concerned look Polaris was shooting him. He takes the hand from over his mouth into his own hands, entwining their fingers together, before finally laughing ever so slightly.

“Alright alright, I got it,” He kisses Polaris on the cheek. “My little prince.”

Polaris rolls his eyes and stands up again, thanks to Val’s help. Hand-in-hand, they decide to take a stroll through the newly grown crops, ranging from various fruits to medicinal herbs and flowers. The growing season in the Maelum Kingdom was rather predictable, but only Val had mastered the way the harvesting schedule unfolded throughout the year. In a sense, it was the work of the Nature dragon.

“What are you looking for?”

With his free hand, Val picked a few of the strawberries, handing them to Polaris so he could have a taste. The red fruit was sweet and succulent, grown to that perfect size. It was one of Polaris’ favorite sweets, and he was always looking forward to the new strawberry runners. Plus, they are very nutritious, and he was told to start cutting back on the unhealthy junk food. Polaris can only grumble inwardly at that thought.

“Since I know they’re you’re favorite, I had to grow some extras for you!” He explains, now moving over to the patch of blueberries growing nearby, and taking careful handfuls of the new pieces. Val always brings along little bags during these outings, just so he can collect the new crops for the castle’s menu, and for medicine. 

Medicine such as mint, a very important herb for Polaris.

“Mint, because I’ve heard you’ve been having terrible bouts of—“

Polaris glares. _“Of what?”_

“Well I know you just love mint! It’s one of your favorites, right?” He tucked some into a bag separate from the strawberries and blueberries. With his clean hand he pokes the tip of Polaris’ nose, laughing softly at his grumpy reaction. “So I grew extra for the season. Just for you. But it’s been helping you feel a bit better, hasn’t it?”

Val hands the bag to him, and Polaris carefully takes it, putting into one of his pockets for safety (from what exactly, who knows). Polaris, still a bit dazed, tugs on Val’s sleeve a bit, looking up at him. 

“What is it? You could probably ask Feng to make some mint tea with that—“

“Minthe. His name will be… Minthe.”

Val stares at him dumbfoundedly, as if Polaris had just spoken to him in some foreign language. It takes a few moments, and the information finally starts sinking in. Pulling Polaris in for a soft kiss sounds like the start of a proper response, and Polaris doesn’t seem to mind the affectionate gesture in the slightest. Even when they pull apart, the warm embrace is just as welcoming, too.

“That’s a nice name. Fitting, coming from someone who absolutely loves mint.” Val laughs, kisses Polaris again, before they both start heading inside to cool off after a pleasant morning in the garden.

“It’s actually perfect.”

Today, Polaris has grown to appreciate the kingdom’s flora even more. The flora and the name… things that the both of them can finally agree on. In fact, this morning turned out to be more than just 'ideal.'

It was a perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing OCs can be so much fun, I really do hope you give it a try!


End file.
